Elevator
by retroelectric
Summary: Beyond Birthday and Light gets stuck in an elevator.


So on tumblr (I'm bacative there), I posted asking for PWP requests. There were only two responses (one for T&B) and I thought I would just crosspost this quickie to my account to make it more full with dirty shit (Yeah I know I know I'm such a friggin' perv). Also my post on tumblr will eventually get pushed down, but this will forever be in my stories page for easy access, so yeah.

The prompt was **"Beyond ****Birthday**** and**** Light.**** In ****an ****elevator"** from may000, and I'm just expanding more on it, editing and adding on some more stuffs. But really, don't expect much than just a quickie PWP though. Consider this a teaser to the much much longer PWP I have been writing on and off for half a month.

I'll try to get that done soon as possible so I'll be able to publish more pervy stories by the end of this year before school opens in January ok. OK XOXO

* * *

><p>"Your body is fucking <em>shameless<em>, Light," Beyond growled out, kissing the younger man's sweet, bruised little mouth as he pinned him up against the wall of the elevator. The cameras were on, and Beyond knew the very person who was watching, L—and he didn't care if the detective would murder him upon his arrival, for touching his property, "—So _perverted_. I can feel your cock twitching, you know that? I'm gonna fuck you loose."

"If you want to do it," Light responded breathlessly, cheeks pink with desire, grasping onto the man's broad shoulders and kissing back, his other hand struggling with undoing B's jeans, managing to get the man's stiff girth out, throbbing and erect and Light was whimpering slightly at how much he wanted it, "Do it already. Don't just say it. I want you to do it in front of L."

Beyond growled at the lewd statement and Light's exhibitionistic behaviour, begging for it in his own pretty way, squirming under his touch sultrily, and the little gasp as the larger man turned him around roughly. The younger man had to prop his arm up against the metal wall for purchase as B shoved Light's pants and boxers down to pool at his ankles, making him spread his legs, the man smirking as he slid his finger right inside his lubed up little pucker.

_Fuck,_ the ensuing sweet little whine was so fucking delicious, making the man grit his teeth and _want_ to have the gorgeous pretty boy rougher than before.

"Did that on purpose, didn't you?" B asked huskily, smirking so hungrily that he looked almost feral, and Light shuddered as he was made to turn around to look at that ruggedly handsome face, "Lubing your slutty boy pussy for me to fuck before you got back home to L… I'm gonna fuck you so _hard_. You hear that?"

B was slipping in fingers inside the slick tightness that made the younger man whimper slightly, and the man's voice lowered as he nearly purred into Light's ear, fuck, making him feel so vulnerable, B's voice having its way of making Light do anything he asked. "So say it," he ground out.

"What?"

"There's no time for your pride, boy."

Light cried out slightly as the movements got overzealous within him, groaning and clawing at the wall, then at B's strong arm. "Y-Yeah, I hear you… Just f-fuck me right here, B-san…"

"Good little slut," B said, grunting as he spat in his hand to lube up his thick, throbbing girth in a dirty manner and began to press inside, an animalistic hunger in the way he gripped Light's hips till they bruised, and in his deep and rough voice which revealed himself when he wasn't trying to even imitate L at all.

"I'm gonna fill you up so _deep_ and make you scream. You hear me?" He got in a good couple more inches and practically salivating at the sight of the younger man's hot body bent over for him like that, "I'm going to fill you up so much, my DNA is going to be buried inside you, let it seep inside your body for _days_…"

"AH! _F-Fuck_, that's so big…" Light whined and grappled at the wall fruitlessly, his hips moving needily back into the man's hips. "Shit, don't be so rough!"

"You should consider that when we're in the proper time and place, boy." B hitched his hips inside, getting inside balls deep and hearing the little shriek from Light's mouth, snarling at the erotic sound, "And it is the wrong fucking time and place."

Light yelped and cried sweetly, almost too innocently even as he placed his smaller hand on top of B's, the man taking him so rough and deep seemed nearly lost in his lust as Light panted and groaned for more.

"Fucking little _slut_," B snarled, "Moving your hips like that. You got any idea—" a grunt, "What you're doing to me, huh?"

Light simply answered with an intelligible cry, the hot sounds of Beyond claiming him like that filling that small space with thick lust. The man snarled and grunted, choked sounds of heavy breathing, Light just unashamedly enjoying the rough caresses and attention he laved upon him.

"I'm gonna breed your tight little boy cunt so deep," B was growling, slick smacking sounds filling the air, "Make you so fucking_ wet_. That's what your boy pussy needs."

"Y-Yeah, I need it-!"

Light managed to lift his head up, enough for his eyes to meet the surveillance camera in the elevator, the young, pretty man just licking his lips seductively with the flush of arousal marked pointedly on his face.

Light enjoyed it so goddamn bad, showing himself off, hair dishevelled and pupils dilated with arousal, his whole body reeking of sex and desire, letting Beyond slam right deep into his body and using him like he was an animal in heat.

He fucking loved it.

Light smirked widely.

_Taunting_ the detective on the other side.


End file.
